Año Nuevo Novio Nuevo
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Alexy es conocido por ser el hermano Gay de Armin, pero ahora el se siente confundido sobre su sexualidad mas con su querida amiga una serie de pensamientos pasan por su mente y decide afrontar las consecuencias. Lemon, ( ¡estoy alegre de colocar el primer fic del año!. n.n)


.

.

.

.

**AÑO NUEVO NOVIO NUEVO**

_By: Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Era de noche y un joven traumado y confundido sobre su sexualidad miraba por la televisión de su cuarto, el era Alexy y vivía en una casa que habían alquilado en común con sus amigos Castiel, Lysandro, su hermano Armin y Kentin, ellos decidieron vivir juntos y valerse de su independencia, Alexy era conocido como el hermano gay de Armin pero últimamente ha estado dudando sobre hecho, el recordaba que una vez eso le dijo a Violeta pero ahora ya no sabe que pensar, desde que llego una chica nueva al instituto su piel el blanca, de cabellos negros azabache, de ojos violetas y estatura baja, su nombre era Lau Aika, ella llego desde España y estaba viviendo en casa de su tía, ella frecuentaba mucho a sus amigas María, Roció, Natsuki y Antoo, el la conoció por ellas y también por su buen gusto en el vestir lo único malo en ella es que escogía blusas holgadas para esconder el hermoso cuerpo que tenia, eso le daba curiosidad, quería saber que había debajo de esas blusas anchas, conforme el tiempo pasaba el vio a la chica encantadora y su sonrisa era hermosa, algo dentro de el le ardía, y unas palpitaciones en su miembro le decían que él deseaba a la chica, ya ver los videos de los chicos tener relaciones con sus novias le excitaban, el veía los videos por ver las inhibiciones de sus amigos durante el sexo con sus amigas, el había instalado cámaras en las habitaciones de los chicos y es mas ahora hasta se excitaba al escuchar los gemidos de sus amigas, había grabado a Castiel con María, cielos ellos eran salvajes y María que decir a esa chica le encantaba innovar, compraba lencería y algunos juguetes, mientras que a Castiel le encantaban las ideas de su novia, los había grabado de diversas posiciones pero la última fue grandiosa, ella amarro a Castiel y lo torturaba con sexo oral, para después introducirse en el, cielos eso era brutal, ella se hacia adelante y atrás rosando su centro con la pelvis de Castiel, ella gemía con fuerza, pero entonces el reacciono algo andaba mal, el se estaba excitando por ver a María no a Castiel, algo debia andar mal, el es Gay, rápidamente observo la otra cámara y vio a Roció con Lysandro, el asta en la intimidad no dejaba ser un caballero. Lysandro se detenía para verificar no ser demasiado brutal y lastimar a Roció. El la besaba con todo el amor del mundo, y se inclinaba a su oído a decirle que la ama con todo el alma, Roció gemía, con cada envestida, pero sucedió lo mismo el miraba Roció, pero luego algo lo alarmo mas él se imaginaba a si mismo dándole embestidas con fuerza a Lau, se imaginaba su cabellos negros regados por la cama, mientras el se hundía en ella, no podía ser, debia ser una locura, coloco la tercera cámara tenía que calmarse algo andaba mal y no estaba bien, vio a Kentin con Natsuki mientras él la tenía con las piernas abiertas en el escritorio, y el dando fuertes estocadas como un digno militar, Natsuki mordía el cuello de Kentin, el gemía como un animal y ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas, pero él no estaba viendo a Kentin y eso que a él le gusta, dejo de ver las cámaras y se sentó, dio un fuerte sorbo a una cerveza que tenía en sus manos, debia averiguar que sucedía, y la cuestión era que el no pensaba en Kentin, ahora no, era Lau ella consiguió alborotarle las hormonas, apago las cámaras y dejo a sus amigos compartir privacidad mañana iría con Lau.

Al día siguiente, Alexy llamo por teléfono a Lau invitándola a ir de comprar, ella gustosa acepto, ambos se encontrarían en un café, a los pocos minutos de haber llegado, vio a Lau, ella llevaba una falda corta color negro, sus típicas blusas holgadas de color rosa y su cabello atado en una coleta, se miraba hermosa, Lau siempre estuvo enamorada de Alexy solo que él no lo sabía, ella adoraba estar con él, ella no sabía que su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar, Alexy fue un caballero y la invito a un café helado con crema, ambos hablaban animadamente. Y cada vez que ella reia el no podía evitar ver sus labios, y sus ojos.

-Te dije alguna ve que tu sonrisa es hermosa.- Alexy le sonrió a Lau la cual se sonrojo al escuchar ese comentario de sus labios.

-No, nunca me lo dijiste.- Hablo ella muy apenada.

-Sabes eres una chica muy hermosa y no tienes que esconder tu cuerpo en esas blusas.- tendió su mano y la llevo de compras después de pagar, se probaron una enorme cantidad de ropa, y él le escogía encantado la ropa, buscaba blusas cortas y entalladas, Lau salía totalmente sonrojada, y el estaba feliz.

-Alexy…- el la miraba y el hermoso carmesí de sus mejillas.- ¡No sé si me queda bien la ropa!

-¡estas bromeando estas hermosa!-el no dejaba de ver sus senos tenia ganas de tomarlos en sus manos. Muy bien ahora si estaba empezando a entender este asunto el estaba enamorándose de Lau.

-¡Estas seguro!- ella estaba apenada y Alexy la tomo de la mano y la acompaño al espejo.

-¡Estas hermosa!- la vio sonreír, salió del probador y encontró un hermoso vestido de color verde oscuro, elegante y entallado, con un escote en V y sin tirantes, ese vestido le quedaría fantástico, busco la talla y lo compro, la invitaría a cenar mañana. Cuando Lau salió Alexy le dio el vestido, Lau lo miro y se quedo mirándolo extrañada.

-Quiero que te lo pongas mañana para la cena de año nuevo y te quedaras en casa con migo.- Alexy le sonrió como todo un caballero él le tendió su brazo a Lau, algo raro sucedía con Alexy y Lau lo noto.

**POV LAU.**

Algo raro pasaba una vez que Alexy me dejo en la puerta de mi casa el me miraba distinto, no entendía que sucedía con él, tenía ganas de besarlo la verdad es que deseaba hacerlo, el me tomo el mentón y con su otra mano me abrazo la cintura atrayéndome, estaba nerviosa, roja él se comenzó acerca a mi rostro y entonces hicimos click, sus labios tocaron los míos suavemente, por Dios tenía miedo a morir en sus brazos, lo recibí con timidez mientras el intentaba abrirse mi boca, le di libre acceso y profundizo el beso, el metió su lengua en mi boca, por Dios el tenia un sabor suave a menta, lo amo, lo abrace mas pero luego nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos estábamos nerviosos por lo que Alexy, me sonrió y me dijo.

-Te espero mañana.- la verdad es que lo vi nervioso y yo también dije eso, asentí y él se fue. Ahora estaba confundida no entendía que sucedía, y estaba nerviosa ya que se que Alexy no es el tipo de chico que jugaría con una chica y menos con ella, paso toda la noche pensado sobre ello y aun no tenía una explicación, esperaría que ocurriría en la cena de año nuevo.

**POV NORMAL**

Alexy estaba jadeante y nervioso ese fue el primer beso que le daba a una chica y se sintió muy bien, cada vez que pensaba en Lau quería mas, ahora pesaba que el asunto de la homosexualidad solo era curiosidad y confusión, y en especial ya que se siente realmente atraído por las chicas, en especial por Lau, verla con esa ropa le pareció exuberante, definitivamente no dejaría ir a Lau y seria suya. Pensó toda la noche en cómo comportarse con ella y aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo le pidió ayuda a Lysandro.

-Solo debes comportarte como un caballero, tenderle la mano, prestarle tu brazo, sonreírle, levantarle la silla, abrirle la puerta y decir cosas lindas como su apariencia.- definitivamente Lysandro era el más indicado para esas cosas.

-Gracias Lysandro sabía que contaba con tigo.- En ese instante, Castiel y los demás organizaban la casa para su pequeña fiesta, ya que ellos se consideraban familia, así paso el tiempo entre preparativos para la cena. Llego la noche y esperaban la llegada de las chicas, las cuatro llegaron al mismo tiempo, Roció llego con un hermoso vestido rosa con escote en V muy pronunciado, tanto que debería ser ilegal, sus pechos parecían que se saldrían de lugar, Antoo llego un poco menos provocativa, pero aun así su vestido no podía esconder las curvas de sirena peligrosa con ese vestido azul que resaltaba su piel blanca y pálida y su maquillaje hacia verla misteriosa en combinación con su cabello rubio, Natsuki esa chica llego con vestido morado detuvo muy entallado a su cuerpo, la parte baja del vestido llegaba hasta la rodilla, María por su parte llego con un vestido de color rojo entallado y corto hasta medio muslo, con tirantes y sin escote, tacones altos de color negro, un maquillaje ahumado, sus dientes se miraban mas blancos por el contraste del color rojo, las chicas corrieron por su galanes y entonces apareció Lau con su hermoso vestido, le quedaba fenomenal y su cuerpo parecía de infarto, a pesar de su corta estatura parecía competir sus atributos con los de Roció, y el vuelo del vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y los tacones altos la hacían ver divina su maquillaje discreto daban un toque de inocencia pero también travesura sin dudas ella se veía hermosa, mientras los chicos se alejaba hacia el comedor para darles privacidad, Alexy tomo su mano y deposito un beso en su palma para lo que Lau sonrió, con un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Como me veo?- pregunto con timidez.

-Bellísima.- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

-¡Tu también te ves muy atractivo!- el la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso, Lau levanto la pierna así como María ya que ella pensaba que todas somos princesas. Alexy la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cocina, velada resulto de lo más placentera posible, Antoo abrió una botella de champaña, para esperar las doce mientras las chicas comenzaban a servir la comida, los chicos ponían la mesa, se colocaron a la par del árbol de navidad con sus copas de champaña y feliz año nuevo, todos reían brindaban y cada pareja era feliz, Alexy y Lau estaban debajo de un muérdago para lo que Natsuki de forma divertida el marco de la puerta, Castiel sonrió con diversión pues esto no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-¡Tal parece que habrá un beso!- hablo divertida Roció, para lo que Lau y Alexy se sonrojaron, todos rieron y Armin quería ver a su hermano hacer eso, Alexy tomo a Lau por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, Lau atrapo cabeza y el la beso como princesa, todos gritamos de alegría, y sonreímos. La cena transcurrió de lo más alegre posible, reían mientras Alexy y Lau se hacían miradas de complicidad. El tiempo de ir a dormir llego, Castiel se llevo corriendo a María esta demás decir que iban hacer, Armin cargo a Antoo saliendo del salón, hasta Lysandro parecía tener algo de prisa, Kentin miro con alegría el hecho de que Alexy haya encontrado el amor, le estrecho la mano como un hombre sonriéndole, le dejo sorprendido y Kentin tomo a Natsuki de la cintura llevándola a su habitación y de nuevo estaban solos, Alexy y Lau, el era nuevo en este asunto de la seducción por lo que no tenía mucha idea sobre que hacer, mientras tanto a Lau la acompañaba un sonrojo delicado y bello en sus mejillas, era ahora o nunca pensó para sí misma Lau, ella se acerco Alexy que estaba sentado en una silla del comedor con un trago de vodka algo fuerte, Lau uso movimientos felinos mientras se acercaba a la silla los ojos de Alexy parecían cautivados por la belleza que tenía enfrente, Lau se sentó en las piernas de Alexy, lo miro a los ojos mientras el empezaba a sonrojarse, ella tomo su cara con sus manos y dejo ir un beso suave tímido que fue correspondido con rapidez, el coloco sus manos en su cintura mientras dejaba que Lau profundizara el beso, ella comenzó a tomar confianza incluso se llamo pionera así misma mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de este, los besos se hicieron más apasionados y comenzaron a sentir calor en sus cuerpos, Alexy, se llevo a Lau hacia su cuarto, la cargo y dejo en su cama mientras se levantaba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, a Lau se le hizo raro que hubieran cuatro televisores, ella apretó un botón los cuatro televisores se encendieron dando imágenes de los chicos teniendo relaciones, Lysandro estaba practicándole sexo oral a Roció mientras esta halaba su cabello por la excitación, el chico era bueno en lo que hacía, el lamia y bebía de los labios vaginales de su Roció, y hacia presión con los dientes, Lau tenía los ojos como plato al ver esas escenas, miro al otro televisor y María estaba en mejor de hacerle un baile erótico a Castiel con un traje de sexi ayudante de santa, mientras Castiel estaba sentado en una silla, el hacia mates en sus piernas para que ella se sentara en el, tan pronto como ella obedeció, Castiel halo de su cabello hacia atrás para besar su cuello, ella protesto un poco moviendo su cabeza para atrapar sus labios, Castiel se levanto enrollando sus piernas a su alrededor y comenzó a quitar sus ropas, Lau seguía mirando esas escenas aun no podía creer que sus amigas fueran unas mininas, Lau decidió mirar al otro televisor, y encontró a Natsuki mientras Kentin la tenia de espaldas en un escritorio y el penetrándola, Natsuki mordía sus brazos para aguantar las ganas de gritar, Kentin sonreía y estaba rojo de tanto placer, Lau sentía el cuerpo arder al ver a sus amigas tener relaciones con sus novios, ni siquiera Armin se escapaba, él y Antoo estaban en lo mejor de la acción, Antoo estaba lamiendo el miembro el Armin y lo frotaba, para lo que Armin la tenia de su cabello empujando su cabeza a modo de tragárselo, al cabo de un rato, ella se levanto Armin se sentó y ella atrapo sus labios sentándose sobre su erección, cielos Antoo era feroz, ella cabalgaba Armin y besaba sus labios con pasión mientras ella se mecía de adelante hacia tras, Armin la presionaba con su cuerpo y el besaba sus pezones erguidos.

-¿Has de pensar que soy un depravado sexual?- Alexy miraba a Lau la cual se sobre exalto.

-Te equivocas es solo que no puedo creer que mis amigas estén demasiado experimentadas.- Alexy se acerco y tomo asiento a la par de ella.

-Se que piensas que soy Gay pero quiero que sepas que había estado confundido hasta el día de ayer.- El hizo una pausa para hincarse al frente de ella y tomar su mano.- Pero ayer me di cuenta de que hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, se mi novia, se mía y solo mía, quiero amarte como nunca alguien lo ha hecho.- Solo eso dijo y Lau sintió el corazón querer volar desbocado, sintió que su estomago estallo de felicidad y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad, una amplia sonrisa adorno sus labios y tomo Alexy de su camisa halando a sus labios para besarlo con frenesí.

-¡Si, mil veces sí!- Lau dijo con felicidad, Alexy le sonrió mientras se acomodaba a modo de quedar encima de ella sin lastimarla.

-¡Lau te amo!- dijo él mientras la besaba, levanto sus manos hacia el respaldo de su cama y le coloco unas esposas en sus manos Lau se tenso y coloco una expresión de miedo.

-Tranquila mi amor confía en mí solo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo.- dijo eso y ella lo miro con tranquilidad asintiendo, ella sabía que él no le haría nada, el tomo una cinta y la coloco alrededor de sus ojos, como pudo se deshizo del vestido dejándola solo en ropa interior, Lau no portaba sostén, eso le encanto.- Escucha mi voz y déjate sentir piérdete en el amor que tengo para darte.- su voz era sensual cautivadora, ronca y relajante, Lau sintió estremecerse al sentirlo, tomar sus pechos y besarlos, mientras pellizcaba sus pezones, sentía su lengua arremolinar su pezón rosado y sus manos masajear el otro, ella suspiraba al sentirlo, regreso a sus labios e introdujo su lengua, saboreando cada lugar de esta era su manantial con el sabor del cielo.-Quiero que imagines que estamos en la playa en un lugar privado.- Decía él mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cintura, su espalda, y daba un reguero de besos en su cuello comenzó a bajar por su vientre hasta detenerse en el borde de su ropa interior.

-¡Alexy… hmmm! Nos imagino juntos, desnudos haciendo el amor como ahora.- El sonrió y bajo su ropa interior para dejar al descubierto su intimidad, la beso y comenzó a besar cada rincón de esta, lamio sus pliegues, y jugueteaba con su clítoris con delicadeza, Lau gemía suave y despacio dejándose llevar por los delicioso toques de su novio, introdujo dos dedos y los saco mojados de su esencia, los lamio y continuo tocándola, besándola y sacándole gemidos que quedaron dentro de su habitación, el se levanto, se desnudo y con su voz ronca hablo.

-Ahora imagíname encima de ti en esa misma playa, mientras te embisto te beso y te hago mía en cada instante que estas bajo ese intenso sol.- Dijo eso posicionándose entre sus piernas, introdujo la punta de pene en su vagina, y ella gimo, el la beso mientras comenzaba a introducirse más en ella, una vez dentro se desconecto, comenzó su vaivén suave pero encada instante comenzaba a mecerse mas dentro de ella.

-¡Alexy quítame la venda quiero verte!-El obedeció y ella estaba roja, El sonrió al verla y la capturo en sus labios, la acaricio con suavidad, y la abrazo con sus labios.- ¡Quítame las esposas! quiero tocarte.- El lo hizo y ella no tardo en colocar sus manos alrededor de su espalda, y con sus dedos acariciar todo su cuerpo, Alexy aumento las embestidas y la cama sonaba bajo las fricciones, ambos gemían y estaban rojos, Alexy sabía que pronto se vendría, hizo una seña de querer salirse pero entonces Lau dijo.-¡no, te quiero dentro!- el la abrazo con fuerza y se vino dentro llenándola de su semen, Lau gimió pues ambos llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis, sonrieron y se acomodaron juntos, abrazados para dormir pues ambos sabían que el año empezaba.

-Te Amo.-Dijo Alexy justo a su oído y Lau lo beso.

-Yo también te amo.- ambos estaban a punto de cerrar sus ojos pues ambos eran novio oficiales, año nuevo novio nuevo pensaba para si Lau.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí está este fic mi primer fic del año, este es un regalo para __**Laurita-Neko**__ ya que le había prometido un fic desde el año pasado pues aquí esta disculpa la tardanza los preparativos para las fiestas no me dieron mucho tiempo para escribir, pues también quiero dedicarles este fic a __**Antoo**__,__** Rox Siniestra**__ y claro mi gemela __**Natsuki**__ y por supuesto ustedes mis queridos Lectores este fic es para desearles un feliz año nuevo y decirles que los aprecio muchísimo desde el fondo de mi corazón, y gracias por permitirme crecer más en esta página les deseo un feliz año y que este año este lleno de mucha felicidad y prosperidad son mis más sinceros deseos._

_ Atte.: __**Hilary Kryss Yagami**_


End file.
